Of the Coming of Spring
by noctepanther
Summary: Ah, spring. When a young man's fancy turns to thoughts of...Raingel


Of the Coming of Spring

A/N: I'm finally getting back to Raingels! Go me! Yeah...I'm pretty much awesome. Also, I'm writing this off the top of my head, so this story is going to be as much as a piece of fiction for me as for you. I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

Regal's boots clicked against the stone pavement of Palmacosta as he made his way towards the Academy. The town had been since restored to it's former grandeur, and then some. Floating gardens drifted lazily by as he crossed the bridge leading away from the hotel. Stepping into the main square, he passed a critical eye over the new fountain, a proud piece of art for the people of Palmacosta. To them, it meant that reconstruction was over, that life was normal again.

The blue-haired man reached into his pockets and pulled out a silver coin to toss into the pool of water surrounding the fountain. Regal flipped it casually into the clear liquid, looking up at the fountain. There he was, standing with his seven comrades, weapons drawn, a look of heroism upon their faces. Regal smiled at the memories of his adventures and started towards the Academy once more.

He entered the Academy and walked up to the top rooms, where she was waiting. _I wonder what she wants, _Regal thought as he climbed the stairs. _I've only seen her in passing during the reconstruction, and we never spoke much before that. I always wanted to, but I never knew how to break down her walls. She is such a strong woman, nobody can make her do what she does not wish._

His hand trailed the railing as he continued his way up. Several students waved at him, and he nodded at them in recognition. Lost in his thoughts, he passed the pictures of himself, listing him as one of the benefactors of the school. All Regal wanted to do was reach the top and see her again. It had been too long since they last really spoke.

Finally, he was at the roof. Quietly, Regal turned the knob, wondering what he would see. Raine was there, back towards him, silver hair blowing in the wind. Walking over by her, he noticed a picnic lunch sitting beside the standing half-elf.

Hearing the footsteps, Raine turned around, a smile upon her pretty face. "Regal. It's nice to see you again. How are you?" Formalities had to be observed, as much as she hated saying it.

The man nodded, "I am fine, and yourself? It has been too long since we last had a chance to speak."

"Indeed it has" _Damn rules for once Raine! Do what you want! _She motioned to the picnic basket, "Would you like to join me in toasting to the coming of Spring?" Seeing the look of fear passing his eyes, Raine added, "Don't worry, I had Genis made it." A sigh of relief passed Regal's lips, and he sat down. She followed suit, opening the basket and pulling out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Regal took the bottle from her and poured an equal amount into the two glasses. "So, why toast to the coming of Spring? And why do it from this place?"

Raine looked towards the sea spreading before them, her fear of water vanishing as she spoke. "Spring is the most beautiful time of the year, the most symbolic. It is when all of the Summon Spirits seem to be at peace with one another. It is a time of rebirth, of renewal." She chuckled. "Of regeneration, if you will." Regal laughed along with her, passing Raine her glass. "And why this place?" she continued. "Because it is the quietest place in this town. And just look." she gestured with her free hand towards. "You can see everything from up here. You can see the beauty of spring make it's way through all Symphonia." She turned and smiled at him.

"And why just me?" Regal asked. "Why not have all of us come? A reunion of sorts."

She looked into her glass, tracing the rim with a finger. "The thought did occur to me. But then I thought, Why should I? Sheena is busy with Mizuho, Lloyd and Colette are on their journey across the world, Zelos has taken over the rulership since the King passed away, Presea is busy with Ozette, and Genis has his studies."

Regal looked at the bottle of wine, feeling the sudden urge to either drink it all or toss it to the ocean. "So I was the only one left?"

Raine shook her head. "No! I wanted you to come. The others having previous duties were just an excuse to invite only you!" She put her hand over her mouth. _Did I really just say that?_

A smile crept across his features as Regal lifted his glass, "Well than, to Spring?"

Raine lifted her own, actions guarded at the sudden change in his demeanor. "To Spring." The glasses clinked together and they each took a sip of their wine. He watched her observe him. Regal took a perverse pleasure in teasing her this way.

Raine studied him intently, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Regal was a hard person to read. Whenever she got close to figuring him out, he surprised her. _Maybe the tables should be turned this time, _she thought. After all, that was the whole reason she invited him up. It was to tell him that, was it not?

She set down her glass and reached over for him. Turning his face towards her, she searched for the words. "Regal, I..."

He smiled and put his hands within his own. "I know Raine. I know"

And there, in the birth of a new spring, came the birth of an everlasting love.

A/N: Geh...stupid parents bugging me when I'm trying to write... Review. Just do it. Click the button and type something. It's so simple a monkey could do it.


End file.
